Cybranasaurus
by Prodigal The Son
Summary: This beast of metal and flesh, we know its appearance, its power, its creators, its purpose... But we don't know its thoughts. Consider for a moment what the mighty experimental thinks of itself, what it experiences in its creation. Consider what it's like, for the first time, to come into life with a purpose...


**AN – I only wrote this quickly in part of my spare time, but after showing the one-shot to a friend and fellow SupCom fan, I made the decision to post it. I suppose you could consider this an apologetic gift for my lack of updates on my other stories. Or, my introduction gift for joining the (very lacking) world of SupCom Fanfiction. So, tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Cybranasaurus**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**INITIALISING CLONING PROCEDURES...**

There is darkness where I am, darkness everywhere. A thick, black, uncomfortable void all around me. I can't feel anything. Is there anything to feel? I can't feel any limbs, or a face or anything. Save for my mind, I am nothing.

A question comes to this mind: "What am I?" I find no answer for I do not know. There is no one else here to tell me. Nothing else. It's all just endless black.

**BEGINNING CLONING PROCESS**

Feeling! I can feel something! Something warm, something burning and, yet, oddly comforting. So much so that I welcome it. I would welcome the tea test pain too if it meant feeling, but this is not mere pain; this feels good. I can feel it, like it lets me feel. It is new, much more welcome than just a void.

**CLONING PROCESS AT 25%**

The feeling spreads, all around my consciousness, etching and burning my form. Form? Yes. Yes! I have a form, a body. I can feel it taking shape, feel myself being born. Limbs... I have limbs. Yes, four of them. Two enormous legs near my rear end, both well built and powerful. Two smaller ones near my front end too, smaller, but still powerful. I can feel these legs touch the metal floor.

**CLONING PROCESS AT 50%**

Metal? Yes, I recognise the texture as metal. Recognise? How can I experience recognition? Let alone recognition of something I have not encountered before. This confuses me. Wait... I know. I am not natural, Have knowledge from an outside source. But I am alive. I am natural, yet I am...artificial. How can this be?

**CLONING PROCESS AT 75%**

A new sensation reaches my brain, another appendage. A tail. Long, reptilian. Reptilian? Yes, like all my body it is reptilian. Wait... no, not all my body; there's something else. This is not scales and flesh, this is... Metal. Metal that is part of me; I can feel it, feel through it! How?! It is too confusing!

**CLONING PROCESS COMPLETE. CYBERNETIC ENHANCEMENT HAS BEGUN**

Yet another sensation burns into me, still comforting physically, but too confusing to do the same mentally. More metal, built into my back and throat, my upper legs. I can feel it all. Orifices that open and seal at my will. I do not understand. What am I? Where did I come from? Where did THIS strange sensation come from? I do not understand...

**ENHANCEMENT COMPLETE. INITIALISING FULL DATA STREAM**

Wait, there's something else...

Information. I can feel it streaming into my mind like a river, filling it to the brim of its capacity. I AM artificial, but I come from something natural. I am grown, and altered. Created this way for something, but what? Who has done this? Who has given me the gift of life?

...

Brackman. His name is Brackman. No, there are two Brackmans. The father and the son. Both are having say and part in my creation. The elder, he is my father, he created my in design, he made it possible. The younger, he shall be my master, he who has made my father's desire, his dream reality. I am yours to command father; my gratitude to you is without bound. But why has he done this? Why has he made me? What is my purpose?

**DATA STREAM COMPLETE. FULL ACTIVATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED**

Something new has happened, the void has disappeared, peeled away revealing... Something. I... It's beautiful. It's light, yes, light! I can see where I am. I can see a world around me. A casing, metal and segmented. It contains me. There is little light in here, but it exists. The casing is opening, and more of the golden glow reaches my mechanical eyes.

**...ACTIVATION COMPLETE. EXPERIMENTAL ONLINE**

I can move. Master WANTS me to move. Yes, I shall oblige. My mighty form, metal and flesh in one, moves. The front legs reach forward, catching the ground, my hind quarters moving in unison with my back legs. Even my tail sways, keeping me upright, maintaining balance. This sensation, hard, flat grin under my feet, light in my face, it's wonderful. There are many structures around. Metal, clad in red and black, shining, glistening in the starlight. Yes, starlight from a star. Beautiful...

I can see my master; he rests within huge battle armour. An ACU, Armoured Command Unit. He is powerful, but needs my help. Demands my help.

My purpose. I have it now. Master is in conflict with a bad man, a very, VERY bad man... William Gauge. A man who has killed countless people, caused harm to countless more. The man who would do ten thousand dreadful deeds and a thousand more just because he could.

Master wants me to kill him. Kill him I shall. I shall hunt him in battle; I shall tear apart his exoskeleton, his ACU. I shall rip into its metal form and burn him with my cleansing flame, my flaming breath. I shall kill him!

I rise up on my back legs, and open my mouth for the first time; and from this orifice echoes my roar of fury and determination. For I am the Cybranasaurus Rex, and my purpose is war...


End file.
